


Respite

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [217]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8494414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony's respite from the bandog.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day. This time from 12/05/1999 and the word is [respite](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/12/05/respite).
> 
> respite  
> A delay or postponement.  
> A temporary suspension of punishment; reprieve.  
> An interval of rest or relief.
> 
> This is a sequel to [Irascible](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7086397) and [Bandog](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7123210).
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.
> 
> Tony's respite from the bandog. Just a little something. Sorry it's not more.

# 

Respite

Despite Abby’s poking fun at him, Tony was very grateful for the respite Abby had offered him from the mastiff. Taking one last look at the dog that was now happily chewing on the meat Abby had brought, Tony made his way into Gibbs house. 

Gibbs heard his door open and figured Tony must have resolved his dog issue. Hiding the present he’d been working on for Tony, Gibbs moved to work on his boat. As Tony started down the stairs, Gibbs couldn’t help teasing him. “Did you have fun?”

“No.” Tony grumbled. Under his breath, he muttered. “Bastard.”

Gibbs just grinned at him. “Why’d you let him off the chain anyway?”

“He couldn’t reach food or water, Jethro. What was I supposed to do?” Tony flashed his puppy dog eyes at Gibbs trying to get at least a little sympathy out of his partner.

“Bring it to me.” Gibbs glared at Tony as if that should have been obvious.

“I’m bringing it to you, now.” Tony offered with one of those guileless smiles that never worked on Gibbs.

Gibbs grunted.

Tony moved closer to Gibbs and wheedled. “Come on, Gibbs. You can’t leave the dog without food and water, can you?”

Gibbs grumbled. “Fine. We’ll go over and sort it out tomorrow.”

Tony beamed before he remembered Abby’s demand. “By the way, don’t make plans for tomorrow night. I told Abby we’d bowl with her.”

Gibbs hummed in acknowledgement as he continued to work on his boat.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
